Spicy Legato
Go get Lucas for me. Who the fucking is Lucas? He's my friend. I don't care if he's your friend, bud! There's nobody here with that name, okay? He's-he's your friend, too. Shit! I'm gonna call the police, and they gonna get you, okay? What for, dude? Help me out. --- Hello? Hello? You know, I got your number, okay? That's 5-5-0, okay? Don't-don't be-don't be stupid, okay? Don't be fooling around. Fuck you, okay? Whoever you are, there is nobody with that fucking name over here, Lucas, okay? I got your number, 5-5-0... That's not my number. ...fucking around over here, okay? That's not my number. Yes, it is. No, it isn't! --- Hello? Hello, this is Smitty calling. Who? Smitty. No, you have the wrong number. No, no...I'm calling for Spicy Legato. There is nobody with that name. I got a carburetor from him. No, you have the wrong number. I don't have nothing to do with the carburetor from nobody. From Spicy Legato. I don't know what you talking about, you have the wrong number. I am Smitty. And I got your number from Spicy Legato. What the fuck you talking about? I haven't...nobody with that fucking name around here, okay? You remember him? Who? Spicy? No, I don't know anybody with the Spicy name. I got the number from Spicy Legato. Okay, that's good for you...Spicy Legato, but what are you...who are you trying to call? I'm Smitty, he gave me your number. You are responsible for the carburetor. ''' ''Dude, you're...dude, I'm telling you right now, I don't know no Spicy Legato, okay? They gave you the wrong phone number, I don't know who the hell you're talking to. '' '''You got the liability, bud. Hey dude, you're full of shit. Why don't you stick the liability up your ass, and come over here, and I'll fix the carburetor for you. How's that? '' '''You fix it?' Okay...you know what, dude? We got your number, okay? You keep calling over here, okay? What I'm going to do is I'm going to go to the police station, and I'm gonna report you for harassment, okay? For disturbing the peace, how about that? You...report Spicy Legato, bud. No, I'mma report your ass for fucking bothering me at home, alright? I don't know who fucking Spicy Legato is, you stupid son of a bitch. How about that? You meet me. Meet...meet, meet you where? You tell me where. You gotta...you got to come downtown, man. Downtown...fuckin'...stick downtown up your ass, alright? How about that? Spicy and me will meet you downtown, midnight. Spicy, Spice..you need Spicy to back you up, or what? You can't do it yourself, you dumb, retarded motherfucker? You give me your number. Oh, okay. --- Hello? This is Dusty. Hello? Dusty Staccato. I need a ride. You can give... Who you wanna speak to? If you can give me a ride, please? What? What is the matter? Who? I'm Dusty. You know what, a stop calling 'cause I got your number, already. It's 5-5-0, okay? So the next time you call me, go fuck your mother first, and then you can call me, okay? Because if not, I'm gonna fuck you, okay? I got your number already, so stop calling me, okay, motherfucker? Why don't...give... --- Hello? Hello? What'samatter? ''' You know what'samatter, okay, sunovabitch? Don't please call me back, okay? I'm gonna find who you are, and you gonna be dead man, motherfucker! '''Gimme a hand. Fuck you, okay? I need a ride. Fuck you, you ride and you, okay? My carburetor is... I told you, I have your number already, okay? I got your number... 3...5-5-0, okay? I got your number. Fuck you, okay? Gimme a ride. Fuck you, you sunovabitch! Lemme know when... I'm telling you, motherfucker! I don't wanna talk to you! Gimme a ride! Fuck you, bitch! Tell me what time.. I say, fuck you! What time.. Go fuck your mom! What time you pick me up? I need a ride. FUCK YOU, YOU RIDE- --- Hello? Hello, is Dewey calling. ' ''You who? '''I am Dewey. Who? Dewey? WHO?! Dewey? For WHO?! Dewey? Because I think have wrong number, because...you talking me, what do you need? '' '''You talk to me?' I talk to you. Hello? Hi, I'm Dewey. Who? Dewey! Fuck you, Dewey bitch. I gotta go vote! Fuck you. --- Hello? Hello...it's Vincent. Fuck you, Vin...fuck you...okay? --- Hello? Hello? Yes? How are you? Ah...who is this? I...am Smelly. You the same fucking shit that call me every time, you know, every time you call me, you know, the police told me to, ah...to, know, to...to write down it time what time you call me and then how many times. Oh...oh, no. ''' Yeah. '''Don't do that. I will. I'm Smelly. I don't care who you are because I just spoke to the police, alri- No. You don't wanna do that. ...you know, because they gonna catch you, man. --- Hello? Hi, there. Look, man... Hey, listen, stop calling me, okay? I told you already, I just spoke to the police... --- Hello? Yeah, hello. Hey, what the fuck do you want, man? You listen to me, man. I told you, I called the police already, and you fucking...called me three times already, okay? And I got your fucking number of home, okay? Alright? Do you understand? Here's the police...lemme...you gonna explain to them, okay? Lemme...wait just a minute, okay? Oh, no. It is important that you contact our investigations department at 107829. Please write it down, thank you. clips "You still with us, Lieutenant?" "Think so..." laughs "I'll know better when I...sighs...when I get this elephant off my chest!" '' ''chuckling Category:Election